


Bei mir bist du schoen

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Thieves of the night- Sidney and Robert [3]
Category: Grantchester (TV), The Grantchester Mysteries - James Runcie
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Set some time after Konja Mia where Sidney and Robert have a moment exploring a cloister
Relationships: Sidney Chambers/Robert Kendall
Series: Thieves of the night- Sidney and Robert [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bei mir bist du schoen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> So I picked up Road to Grantchester once more to get some inspiration and there were Sidney and Amanda dancing to "Bei mir bist du schoen" on page one and then Robert was mentioned. So I picked up a pen and wrote this bc hell he defenitly checked Sidney out
> 
> Also @billspilledsquill thanks for the encouragement and the gift of your Robert/Sidney story. <3  
>  I'm living for our comment exchange xD

"Do you remember that song, Amanda and you danced too?" Robert beamed going through the scattered sheets of paper in the bombed library. Sidney shook his head. They had danced ever so often. There wasn't one particular song he would pin point as their favourite song. Thought if he had to pick a song which he would find matching for him and Robert he would have known. That one time he and Amanda had danced and Roberts lips had curled with the most blissful smile. Only now it had dawned him that, this smile had been reserved for him and not his sister.  
Without waiting for an answer Robert began to hum a tune.  
"Of all the boys I've known, and I've known some. Until I first met you, I was lonesome"

Sidney rolled his eyes at him. Such a tease. They had a job to do after all.

"And when you came in sight, dear, my heart grew light.  
And this old world seemed new to me." Robert put down the pages and pulled Sidney into a dance. "No no absolutely not!" shaking his head he finally gave in after some hasty quick steps. Roberts smile was disarming . 

Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Twist. Repeat. 

Bei mir bist do schön,  
please let me explain  
Bei mir bist do schön

And that threw him back about 5 years, when he was 18 , idealistic and  
stepping on poor Amanda’s feet during their first dance. Awkward and clumsy but too proud to admit they lacked practice. A mix between cheeky bastard and gallant gentleman as all young men were before the war, he had even bowed before her after the dance.  
The past had almost slapped him awake with that reminder of the way Amanda had smiled at him.  
The smile saying I know things you would not be able to dream off.  
Robert had watched them, applauded them even; had his smile mistake for cheering at his sister's happiness.  
Even raised his glass at Sidney, when his sister had returned to his side whispering something , which should remained a secret between the siblings, into his ear before the toast.

He had been oblivious then.  
To his feelings  
To her knowledge  
No more of that.  
Past is past.  
Robert was now  
And he didn’t mind him stepping on his feet.  
God must have bless the Kendall siblings with not only the gift of being exquisite dancers but also not minding one Sidney Chambers falling over his feet. 

He almost cherished the war for giving them this chance.  
Stolen moments of an "us" which weren't if it hadn't been for the war.  
But what to come after?  
How should they continue after the war should end ? It was inevitable. No war would last forever.  
Even if felt like it will just continue forever.  
That it always will be cold and damp, tin food and candle light and death everywhere.  
But one could even call a tent a home.  
The rock hard bread a feast.  
As long as both were alive no of the hardships mattered.  
As long as their love was in the favour of the gods the war could last for another hundred years. 

"I've tried to explain, bei mir bist do schön  
So kiss me and say you understand." Robert stopped and turned him back to face him.  
"Oi. That was my line!" "Come a get it back then Kendall!"  
So he did. 

Freddie walked in on them kissing but didn't turn away in shame but nodded appreciating before walking back into the direction he originated. "You deserve each other." had almost slipped his tounge but he had managed to control himself. 

Robert was the one to break the kiss. But Sidney was the one to come back to reality first hearing steps. More stomping on the ground as if the person approaching wanted to be heard.  
They quickly returned to their positions as if nothing had happened. Yet stole glances biting their lips not to giggle like naughty school boys. 

"Captain we found something in the crypt you might want to take a look at."

Freddie ;  
he surely knew how to life a life he loved with whomever he loved. But could they?

**Author's Note:**

> Bei mir bist du schoen  
> means you are beautiful when you are with me  
> (that's a very weird way to flirt )
> 
> And check out Ella Fitzgerald version it's grand


End file.
